The Sorceress's Ending
by Erroro
Summary: Xandra makes a deal with a certain faerie to gain her freedom, but her final choice will effect Neopia forever... which side will she chose? UPDATE: Also made it into the NT. Check out issue 529!
1. Chapter 1

Xandra was dreaming.

She was ruler of Neopia. The faeries were all gone, and she was the one making sure no neopet would have to ever suffer under the faeries' tyranny. She was up on stage, in front of adoring pets.

Then suddenly they stopped cheering. The air went quiet, even eerie.

Then the crash filled her ears. She was watching Faerieland burn, just as the arrogant faeries deserved for not lifting a finger to save Neopia ever. It felt good, all her hard work had finally paid off. Finally, she was never going to be second best to some faerie.

"Oh, Xandra." The voice sent shivers down her spine. "I always feared this day would come." She felt her body go stiff.

_NO!_ she cried. Fyora turned a deaf ear upon her.

Now she was in a garden, a beautiful prison. The same pets that had been cheering her passed her with a smirk or a laugh.

"She's in rehabilitation," one pet told another importantly.

"She's insane," a Gelert said, staring at her. "Turning the faeries to stone and releasing those horrible wraiths."

"Backstabbing..."

"An evil witch...

"Murderer."

Xandra's nose filled with the smell of dirt. She absent-mindedly felt around for her glasses. Then she remembered that they had probably been crushed under the flaming Faerieland. She sighed and rubbed her eyes with a knuckle.

She froze. Xandra strained her eyes, but she was sure of one thing. That stone statues could not move.

"Why, hello, Xandra. I do believe we meet again."

All Xandra saw in the starry night was a pair of blood red eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay. So let me get this straight. When Hanso destroyed the artefact, it freed you along with the other faeries?"<p>

"Yes. And naturally, I returned the favour by freeing you."

"And so? Now I'll have a million neopoints on my head."

The Darkest Faerie grinned wickedly.

"Exactly. Xandra, I am prepared to offer you a deal." Xandra eyed her cautiously.

"What sort of deal?"

"I will give you this." Xandra looked stunned as the Darkest Faerie pulled out a silver disk, with a glass centre and intricate carvings around the rim. The very same artefact that turned her to stone.

"I thought it had been destroyed!" she protested.

"Ah, but there are many all over Neopia. After all, I was the one who designed them."

"And why did you never use them?" Xandra could tell she had tread onto a dangerous subject.

"That doesn't matter right now," she snapped. "So, do you accept?"

"What happens if I don't?" Xandra asked, already knowing the answer. The Betrayer of Altador smirked.

"There's always a nice spot in Fyora's garden for you."

Xandra sighed. "What is it, then?"

* * *

><p>Xandra paced around the cave that they'd camped in. She would never admit it, but even she thought it was beautiful. Complicated carvings had been etched onto the worn rock walls and ceiling, no doubt be some faerie magic. Twice Xandra had heard voices in one of the tunnels, scaring her out of her wits and casting an invisibility spell on herself. Later she had cast an illusion, making it seem like the pet had hit a dead-end.<p>

Xandra glanced down at the newspaper in her paw. She had already read it cover to cover, already had recovered from the shock that a year of her life had been wasted being a statue. But what made her most frustrated was the headline on the cover.

_**XANDRA ESCAPED?**_

_Xandra, famous villain and crasher of Faerieland, was not in her usual spot in Queen Fyora's garden this morning when the Faerie Queen went to check._

_"I urge the public not to panic," Queen Fyora told reporters. "I just want everyone to remain watchful."_

_Xandra, sorceress with massive dark magic, wanted to rule Neopia so she turned the Faeries to stone; the only ones that could stop her. But Hanso, a quick-witted thief, quickly outsmarted the insane witch by turning her into a statue using the artefact that she had turned the faeries to stone with. Brynn and Hanso, heroes of Faerieland were unable to comment due to their mission to find the other artefacts so no one would ever use them again. But the question still lingers, what will this villain do to achieve ultimate power?_

"Rubbish," Xandra spat. "I don't even look like that," she added, crumpling up the newspaper and the speckled Xweetok on the cover. She threw it to the ground and aggressively kicked it. Neopia was still so black and white, and she was the darkest shade of black.

It fell into a puddle with a faint ping, as if it was a neopoint. Xandra sighed, walking towards it. _What's the point of being angry, Xandra?_ her conscience told her. _You really do deserve it._

"No, I don't!" Xandra snapped. "I was trying to help the pets, and this is the thanks I get?" She covered her mouth, looking at the entrance of the cave. "And now I'm talking to myself," she muttered to herself. "Maybe I really am going insane..."

Xandra stooped down by the puddle, which was giving off a faint glow in the dimly lit cave. She saw a distorted version of her face, which she ignored. She had already wasted so much time over little things, and it was only a matter of time until she was found.

She felt her face start to melt and her body started to shoot up. It was agonizing, but Xandra was used to the pain. Her features bubbled, and stretched. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue to keep from yelling with pain.

Xandra panted. The pain had stopped. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and examined her reflection.

A speckled Xweetok didn't stare back at her anymore. Instead, it was an air faerie.

She smirked, satisfied. She wasn't keen about this disguise, but becoming a winged tyrant seemed like the obvious ruse to sneak into Fyora's castle. The only thing that she couldn't seem to alter was her eyes, which stubbornly remained violet.

Xandra busied herself altering her clothes to fit the style of the tall faerie. After she finally looked fitting, she stepped out of her cavern.

"Ah, you are finally done." The Darkest Faerie smirked. "Tonight, if all goes our way, Neopia will finally be in our grasp!"

* * *

><p>The plan was supposed to be fairly straight forward. Go in, deal with Fyora, and go out in her place.<p>

"What if Fyora escapes?" Xandra had asked. The Betrayer laughed at the idea.

"She won't."

"And what if Fyora calls some heroes?" Xandra asked again. The Darkest Faerie face was not so amused at that idea.

"I have ordered my sisters to deal with any heroes," she had spat.

Xandra knew of a million other things that could go wrong, but she didn't bother to mention them.

Xandra walked into Fyora's castle, Darkest Faerie trailing behind her invisibly. She fluttered up to the Earth Faerie secretary, who was sorting papers.

"Yes?" she asked briskly, looking up.

"I want to see Queen Fyora," Xandra said, trying to look scared and innocent.

"Her majesty is not taking guests at the moment. May I take a message?" she replied, readying her quill.

"But this is important!" she tried to protest. "I can only tell Queen Fyor-"

"Tell me what?" Xandra felt her insides go cold at the voice. She turned to face Queen Fyora, making her face look nervous, which really wasn't all that hard.

"Your Majesty!" she exclaimed.

"Tell me what, young one?" Fyora pressed.

"My Queen, why are you here? You should be in the Hidden Tower or somewhere safe," Xandra stalled.

"I do not care for my safety, I only care about my people's..." Fyora trailed off, scanning the faerie's face. Her eyes narrowed, meeting Xandra's purple ones. "What is your name?" she demanded, staring at the exact same shade of purple of the strange little Xweetok she had met a long time ago...

"My name is..." Xandra stared out around the room, eyes screaming _DO SOMETHING!_

Then she heard an explosion. Xandra dived down to the ground, watching the chaos form around her. Fire was spreading throughout the room, twisting and turning shades of indigo to pure black, burning with century's worth of the Darkest Faerie's hatred of the place. It would soon engulf the whole castle, turning everything to ash.

Xandra was surrounded by flames. She jumped up, hands raised with shielding spells. She painfully remembered that she had done this before. She was a little girl then, only calling out for her parents to help her. Her powers had saved her that day, but her parents would never come back. They wouldn't see what would become of their Xweetok, they'd never see all the terrible things she had done...

A Faerie Kacheek flew frantically, dragging an unconscious faerie with her. Flapping frantically with the weight, she fell into the dancing flames below.

Xandra opened her wings and flew for all it was worth.

"Right behind you," the Darkest Faerie cackled invisibly, obviously enjoying the destruction.

Xandra veered down the hallway, only half aware of where she was heading. She blasted open a door and cast a fire-proof shield over the door. The walls had been carved with ancient faerie languages and spells even she couldn't recognize.

Then, the air faerie sank to the hard marble floor.

She was melting. The agony was horrible, Xandra screamed in her mind for it to stop. And then she was on her knees, a speckled Xweetok again.

Fyora was high above everyone, her magic swirling. She'd had cast a spell to reveal anyone in disguise!

"Xandra!" the Faerie Queen yelled. "I knew this would be the first place you would strike." Xandra had never heard her speak with such contempt.

"She didn't do it alone, sister."

Fyora watched stunned as the Darkest Faerie appeared before her very eyes.

"Betrayer! You caused this?"

"Oh, look at this, Xandra," she sniggered, gesturing at Fyora. "Someone actually caught on quickly." The speckled Xweetok didn't respond. Her gaze was focused on Fyora.

"Why did you lie to me?" she yelled. "I thought you actually cared once upon a time!"

"You're the one that betrayed all of us," Fyora cried, not so elegantly. "You released the wraiths! You ruined Faerieland!"

"Me? It was you and your winged tyrants that never helped Neopians in the first place!"

"We make sure no dark creatures come out!" Fyora protested, losing her queenly attitude.

"But what about when Dr. Sloth returned? What about when Maraqua was destroyed? What about when Sakhmet disappeared?" Xandra demanded, magic ready at her paws.

"Not to mention Krawk Island sinking," the Darkest Faerie added under her breath.

"Where were the all-powerful Faeries when we needed them the most?" she asked, years worth of questions that she never had answered swirling in her mind.

Fyora flew down to face her old pupil. "That is not true, Xandra. You know it's not."

Before the speckled Xweetok could respond, dark bands wrapped themselves around the Faerie Queen.

"You fool!" the Darkest said triumphantly. "Did you forget the real threat here? Why else would I bring her? For I, The Darkest Faerie will rule Neopia for once and for all!"

"NOOOOOO!"

The doors had been kicked down by a group of pets fur singed and burned, but all very alive, and very angry to see their Queen in ropes.

Then, chaos ran wild.

Battle cries sounded through the room as they lunged at the first villain they saw... the Darkest Faerie.

And so would begin the battle that would decide Neopia's fate.


	2. Evil Ending

"KILL FYORA!" The Darkest Faerie screeched, wrestling with the mass of newly released pets.

Xandra ran towards the bound Queen helpless in her ropes, magic crackling at her paws. This was it, her only chance to get revenge on the one faerie that ruined her life.

Fyora's eyes were calm, as if her coming death did not bother her. But her eyes were filled with something Xandra didn't recognize.

Disappointment.

_I know you Xandra_. _This isn't you. You told me this was your home… what has changed since then?_

Xandra turned a deaf ear upon her, like she did when she heard the pleas of the stone faeries. She raised her paw, and shot her magic at the Faerie Queen.

The last moments of Fyora were etched forever onto her stone face.

Xandra smirked, admiring her work with an insane glint in her eye. Deranged laughter filled the room. No one could stop her now; no one!

Not ever.

* * *

><p>Neopia was soon under the Darkest Faerie's rule.<p>

Some lands tried to rebel. The Betrayer's army wiped them out completely.

Without Fyora or the other faeries, Neopia became a feast for wraiths, sucking out what little happiness there was left.

Heroes that were once bright eyed and alive were lifeless statues.

Xandra felt an aching in her chest for the rest of her life. She never found out why it was there.

The Faerie's tyranny was long over.

A new type of tyranny had only just begun…

* * *

><p><strong>O_O Please don't kill me for this! The story isn't quite over yet... ;) Reviews will make me update faster though!<strong>


	3. Sad Ending

** Okay, I guess I'd better explain this. When I was writing this story, I couldn't decide how it should end. First I thought *coughmumblecough* but then I realized *coughmumblecough* and then... well, you get the idea. So, I made three different endings instead! :D**

* * *

><p>"KILL FYORA!" The Darkest Faerie screeched, wrestling with the mass of newly free pets.<p>

Xandra ran towards the bound Queen helpless in her ropes, magic crackling at her paws. This was it, her only chance to get revenge on the one faerie that ruined her life.

Fyora's eyes were calm, as if her coming death did not bother her. But her eyes were filled with something Xandra didn't recognize.

Disappointment.

_I know you Xandra_. _This isn't you._

Xandra's eyes widened.

_You told me this was your home… what has changed since then?_

The Xweetok's purple eyes went hard. She raised her paw, and shot her magic at the Faerie Queen.

Fyora moved no more.

The Darkest Faerie blasted the pets away with a lazy wave of her hand.

"Stupid things. They'll be the first to go after the faeries when I'm ruler." She started to cackle at the sight of Fyora's lifeless body. "Good work Xandra."

Xandra did not hear her. A crash was ringing in her ears.

What was her cause again? The deed that earned her the status villain, and got her trapped in stone? She had promised herself that it would be only for the neopets. That it would be for the better. That she was doing the right thing.

And was this faerie going to do that?

"No…" Xandra whispered.

"What?" The Darkest Faerie said, looking at her. Xandra met her blood red eyes.

"No. You won't do that." The Darkest Faerie's face quickly turned into a sneer.

"And what can you do to stop me?"

Xandra stare was nearly murderous.

"This." She directed her hand at Fyora's lifeless body. Her eyes fluttered open as the stunning spell was removed. The Darkest Faerie was bewildered

"You…"

Xandra's eyes were cold and defiant. "I am not the only liar here." The Darkest Faerie's hands lit with flames.

"TRAITOR!"

Fyora was awoken from her daze by a scream of pain. She stood, summoning her sceptre.

"BETRAYER!" She bellowed, sounding as though a dozen Fyora's were talking. The Darkest Faerie seemed frozen to her spot.

"FOR YOUR CRIMES I SENTENCE YOU A LIFETIME OF STONE!"

Blinding white light filled the room. A statue replaced where the Darkest Faerie once stood.

Fyora took no time admiring her work. She fluttered over to where a pet lay.

Xandra's body was charred to no repair. Fyora knelt over the broken body.

Xandra looked at the Queen, her eyes pleading. _Did I do what was right?_ They almost said. Fyora jerked her head.

"Oh Xandra… I knew you were in there somewhere…" She breathed. Xandra did not seem to hear her.

Her dulled violet eyes went wide and glassy, staring at the ceiling with eyes that could not see.

And for the first time in centuries, Fyora let her tears fall.

* * *

><p>Xandra was put into the Gallery of Heroes.<p>

Fyora insisted upon it, and she seemed a little fragile these days, so no one dared disagree.

Neopia celebrated that the Darkest Faerie was a statue once more and that darkness was finally gone. Fyora watched from the window in the Hidden Tower. She couldn't bring herself to celebrate along with them. Even she knew, in a place that she would never really come to know…

…That a Xweetok was meeting her parents for the first time in 19 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was even more depressing than the last ending. D:<strong>


	4. Good Ending

"KILL FYORA!" The Darkest Faerie screeched, wrestling with the mass of newly released pets.

Xandra ran towards the bound Queen helpless in her ropes, magic crackling at her paws. This was it, her only chance to get revenge on the one faerie that ruined her life.

Fyora's eyes were calm, as if her coming death did not bother her. But her eyes were filled with something Xandra didn't recognize.

Disappointment.

_I know you Xandra_. _This isn't you._

Xandra's eyes widened.

_You told me this was your home… what has changed since then?_

The Xweetok's purple eyes went hard. She raised her paw, and shot her magic at the Faerie Queen.

Fyora moved no more.

The Darkest Faerie blasted the pets away with a lazy wave of her hand.

"Stupid things. They'll be the first to go after the faeries when I'm ruler." She started to cackle at the sight of Fyora's lifeless body. "Good work Xandra."

Xandra did not hear her. A crash was ringing in her ears.

What was her cause again? The deed that earned her the status villain, and got her trapped in stone? She had promised herself that it would be only for the neopets. That it would be for the better.

And was this faerie going to do that?

"No…" Xandra whispered.

"What?" The Darkest Faerie said, looking at her. Xandra met her blood red eyes.

"No. You won't do that." The Darkest Faerie's face quickly turned into a sneer.

"And what can you do to stop me?"

Xandra stare was nearly murderous.

"This." She directed her hand at Fyora's lifeless body. Her eyes fluttered open as the stunning spell was removed. The Darkest Faerie was stunned

"You…"

Xandra's eyes were cold and defiant. "I am not the only liar here." The Darkest Faerie's hands lit with flames.

"TRAITOR!"

Her dark flames were met by a green blast.

Magic exploded like fireworks as they battled.

Xandra's breathing went ragged. She knew she was losing. She barely had time to block the Betrayer's spells. The Faerie's eyes grew malevolent.

"You really think you could outsmart me?" She cackled. "Without me, you would still be a stupid little Xweetok who had no idea what she was dealing with. Without me and my artefact, you would still be nothing!"

Xandra panted, her mind spinning. The Darkest Faerie grinned wickedly at her, savouring her victory.

Xandra watched her life go by. She was standing in front of a burnt house. Then she was laughing with Laya. She was looking at an artefact for the first time. She was…

Transforming into Nox.

Watching Faerieland crash.

A flash of blinding white light…

Xandra kept on acting defeated. A flutter of worry danced in her mind. What if it didn't work? What if it backfired?

She didn't care. Xandra summoned all the strength she could and fired her spell.

The Darkest Faerie's face of glee froze. The spell wrapped around her body, with a blinding flash of light.

What was left of the Betrayer was a statue.

* * *

><p>Xandra was put into the Gallery of Heroes.<p>

Not that she cared, but Fyora had insisted upon it.

Neopia celebrated the Darkest Faerie's return to stone. Toasts were drunk to Xandra's name. Pets and faeries alike paraded in the streets.

Xandra watched them from the hospital tower.

She wasn't hurt. It was just a good excuse to stay inside, with her own thoughts.

Fyora had assured her that her name had been cleared of all charges. That she could start over.

It still left a bittersweet taste in Xandra's mouth.

But she did know this. That she would use her second chance for good, like she had always dreamed.

And in the end?

The Sorceress would rise even greater than before.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, this is a stupid question, but what was your favourite ending? :D<strong>


	5. Epilogue

**Welp, here we are again. Since the epilogue of all three endings were kinda short, and didn't focus on Xandra as much, I wrote this. :D**** And, if you need telling this is the epilogue of the GOOD ending (because well, it's kinda hard to write about someone who is dead or an evil ruler of the world)**

What was left of the Betrayer was a statue, her fury frozen in time.

Xandra stared at the statue, mind slowly processing. Fyora scrambled to her feet, eyes wide from what she just witnessed.

"Xandra! Are you alright?"

Looking over her, she could make her own assumptions. The Xweetok looked terrible, teal hair wild, cold sweat beaded on her forehead, and dull amethyst eyes unreadable to the Faerie Queen, as always.

"I-I'M FINE..." she answered, much more loudly than she intended. She could numbly feel her stomach being soaked with blood. She had never experienced pain like this before. "I'm fine..." she said, much more softly. "I'm..."

Xandra hit the cold marble floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Drifting colours came through the darkness. They twisted around themselves making shapes she didn't understand.<p>

Smell came to her nose, a sticky medical smell.

Touch came to her hands, a soft and warm feeling

A taste in her mouth, a bad one. She didn't like it.

A distant voice drifted through like the breeze.

And she could finally see. It was blurry, of course, but she could see. See the overwhelming pink.

And yet, she felt nothing. Nothing but emptiness.

As she pushed herself out of bed, a new feeling was added. Boling pain. Numbly she felt the bandages on her stomach, and the medicine on her face. Healing wounds.

Xandra, eyes widening could recognize the pink of Fyora's castle anywhere.

_Have to get out have to get out..._ she thought frantically. She looked to her paw and concentrated, just a little magic.

A spark lit and went out again immediately, and Xandra felt faint again. She'd never felt so... _drained_ in her life.

"Oh, you are up..." a kindly earth faerie said reproachfully, turning the corner to her bed. Xandra nearly shot in the air. The faerie smiled, almost apologetically. She uncorked a vial and put to Xandra's lips.

Xandra spat out as quickly it went in her mouth. A sticky sweet taste lingered, Healing Springs water. Made by a winged tyrant. She didn't want anything to do with them, let alone consume their poison.

"Queen Fyora said you might be difficult," the faerie murmured to herself softly. "It is only medicine," she promised to Xandra. The Xweetok couldn't find her words, so she shook her head quickly. It made it pound.

"It was very brave, what you did," the faerie offered. Xandra looked back confused.

As she felt the surge of memories flood back, she wished she was still asleep. The Faerie took this chance to pour some medicine in her mouth.

"You should get some rest. The magnitude of the spell you cast was enough to kill anyone."

Xandra obliged, trembling slightly.

_They want me to be healthy before they kill me..._

* * *

><p>When Xandra woke up again, she swore she heard voices.<p>

"Guys, be quiet!"

"She doesn't look very evil... just sad."

"But she could still be a murdering maniac!"

"But she saved our lives!"

"Maybe she was feeling _generous_ that day!"

Xandra straightened up, and the group of mismatched pets fell silent immediately. They were all different, some were teenagers, little kids, young adults...

The pain was still there, but a bit muted. Less noticeable. She supposed that the medicine was working.

"Er, uh, I-I mean we just wanted t-to say that-" A gnorbu started, looking panic stricken.

"We just wanted to say," continued a Faerie Kacheek, casting a glare from the corner in her eye at him. "That we are very thankful that you saved our lives."

"Very," one of the others squeaked out. The Kacheek took a breath, looking inclined to continue, but did, all the same.

"Without you... well, we'd be dead, and Neopia too."

Xandra stared. She could've sworn... the same Faerie Kacheek had fallen into the Betrayer's flames...

Since she couldn't find her words to ask, she smiled. All of their faces instantly became relieved. Smiling seemed painful, strange to her face.

But she knew it wasn't forced.

* * *

><p>"Xandra, will you wake up?"<p>

_No._

"Xandra, it's time to wake up now..."

Xandra rolled over. She hated that voice, even if it was vaguely familiar. The voice sighed.

"Alexandra, get up."

_Alexandra... no one knows my real name except..._

Now she had to stay in bed. She didn't want to see her. Not now. Not ever. She hated her more than any other winged tyrant.

"Alright then... I wish you well Xandra."

As Fyora left, she could feel the pressure evaporate. Checking out of the corner of her eye to make sure she really was gone, she straightened up.

She then noticed two leather bound books, one on top of the other at the foot of her bed. Xandra felt a surge of panic. The book. The artefact book.

Gingerly, she picked it up. The book was had on the cover, with a title of curly letters. _The Gallery of Heroes_.

The book under it, in blood red book. _The Gallery of Evil_

She had read both books. Even when she was still young, a little girl admiring the beautiful sketches of heroes, and wondering to herself what drove the people to do such evil deeds. She guessed that Fyora just wanted her to see the entries of Brynn and Hanso. And to see the entry of herself.

She saw familiar faces as she flipped through scarlet book. She had once laughed at them, ridiculed their stupidity, once smirked at their defeats.

She had said she wouldn't end up like them.

The last page of the book had her face neatly sketched and shaded upon it. Flames at her paw, hair whipping back, an insane glint in her eye.

She hated it. Hated seeing herself in it, hated how everyone would forever laugh at her own stupidity. She flung it across the room into the corner. As much as she hated the book, hate for Fyora seemed to intensify.

The Xweetok glared at the other book. How she hated, how Faeries were in this book, hated how they only did a single good deed. How they just collected their prizes and did nothing.

She opened it anyway. The smiling sketched faces, and the little blurb about why they were so special. That's what being a hero is about. Fame, fortune, living a life free of worries.

She skipped Brynn and Hanso's entries. She didn't feel like rubbing salt into her own wounds today.

She stopped dead when she turned the page. .

The last page had a Xweetok sketched up it. The picture was remarkably like the other Xweetok in the book. Hair in a tangled mess, burns on her face, and magic at her paws. Yet, something different shone in the black and white eyes.

Fear? Determination? Fyora probably didn't know herself.

_Xandra, crasher of Faerieland and cause of the Faeries Ruin was freed from her stone imprisonment by none other than..._

Xandra closed the book abruptly, furious. Furious because _she_ had probably expected her to be happy, overjoyed. It just proved something that Xandra knew a long time ago. That the Faerie Queen really didn't know her.

"Black and white..." Xandra breathed, with realization. Fyora had left these two books for her for a special reason. Trying to give her a choice.

Xandra threw the bright blue book into the opposite corner, feeling weak and helpless. How she just wanted to burn the two books to ashes, but whenever she tried to send a spark of magic to her paws, she felt like her breakfast was coming back up.

"I'm not choosing Fyora," Xandra told the neon pink wall defiantly. "Unlike _you_, I'm not black and white."

* * *

><p>Weeks went by without her talking. Some days she stared out the window. Some she just stayed in her bed.<p>

Some said she was in shock. Some said she was thinking. Some said she was just being stubborn.

Xandra believed it was a mixture of all three. She was in shock that she saved Fyora, the faerie she hated the most, thinking about why she saved her, and she was stubborn not to give anyone a clue. A clue that she was either black or white.

As soon as she heard footsteps, her head was back on the pillow and her eyes were shut tight.

"Hello Xandra."

Xandra didn't move.

"Well, I've brought you a letter, from two... er, admirers, you could say."

Now Xandra couldn't help but be curious. Admirers? Since when did villains have admirers?

"I wish you well, Xandra. And please... try not to hold a grudge against them. They really do mean well."

As Fyora fluttered out of the hospital room, Xandra did her standard check, then lifted her head off the pink pillow. Picking up the scroll gingerly, and discarding the pink ribbon onto the floor, she unrolled it, and stared at the scribbled note on it.

_In case you have to battle evil faeries anytime soon, use these. If you emotionally unstable or very angry at the moment, please send the charred version of this package._

Xandra picked up the small package that had fallen out of the scroll.

She stared.

As she examined the package, she read the small hastily scribbled message. _You have no idea __how many guards I had to dodge, uh I mean__ how many neopoints this cost_. _In case anyone come in asking about a blue ixi, say nothing. _

And then she burst out laughing, laughing for the first time in years. Holding her stomach, she gazed at the package, wiping the tears in her eyes.

It was a box of contacts.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish Hanso's letter could've been longer, but I just couldn't think of anything without it being OOC. D: <strong>


End file.
